Haru Na Shidarezakura
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: Her Fate was decided long before she was born. She would not accept Fate, though. Because accepting meant, giving up on own self. It was a battle against Fate and Sakura Haruno was determined to win. But even if she did won the battle, could she win the war? Her friends would go at any length to help. But could they stop the history from repeating itself? AU & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Haru Na Shidarezakura**

 **Summary:** Her Fate was decided long before she was born. She would not accept Fate, though. Because accepting meant, giving up on own self. It was a battle against Fate and Sakura Haruno was determined to win. But even if she did won the battle, could she win the war? Her friends would go at any length to help. But could they stop the history from repeating itself? AU & OC

 **Characters:** Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, others & OC.

 **Rating:** M. **Greener : **Romance, Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I do own the story and its added contents. There will be lot of information and things that does not existent . Don't complain, because that's Fiction.

Fiction is about writing what comes in your mind; creating what has yet be create. So read it and enjoy rather than judging it. This story is set on a Alternate Universe where a lot of things from the manga/anime didn't happen and a lot of things are added by me.

 **Copyright:** This story and its character (apart from Naruto and the manga characters) are owned by me. Do not copy this story.

* * *

 **Chapter - 1: Sakura Haruno**

 _She lay on her own blood; cold and tired. Cold as death slowly consumed her; tired after the long fruitless fight. A bled nailed in her heart, she was glittering in the moonlight. Her beauty once so brigh,t was now shamed by the crimson blood._

 _"So you finally showed your true color." She whispered. Her smile was dull and eyes moisture. Her fading vision focused on the man standing above her._

 _The man looked at the blood oozing out of her chest with a fascination of a predator after a great hunt. His eyes filled with pride and cold mockery. Adrenaline passed through his own blood like fire._

 _"It was your own wrongdoing." He could not stop the lazy grin._

 _She tried to catch his eyes with her own, not moving from her spot. "It was a misundersta..." her husky voice was cut as he pushed the bled deeper into her heart, deeper than it already was._

 _She gasped in pain._

 _His handsome face was now completely covered in her blood. His smile replaced with hateful words._

 _He stood up now and was moving away from her. She grasped his ankle with bloody hand. He looked at back at her with disgust that she had never seen before. Finally, the tears came out._

 _"My final wish," Their eyes hold each other._

 _Her voice was hoarse, "Do finish me off. However, remember, for my blood has been mixed with yours. Through that I shall return to you." With every word, it was getting heard to breath, yet she continued, "Not to love you. To hate you with so much passion and it shall be the death of you." She held her last breath._

 _"For now, do be worried of your own blood."_

* * *

The four-man team leapt from one tree to the other with the grace of a jungle cat. They were returning from a very simple (by their standard) mission when the storm started. It was pouring, too. They did not stop. Their village was not very far. With the speed, they were going they would be home by this evening.

The team leader knew that they should stop and find shelter. Any other team would have done so. However, they were not any other team. They were the most promising chunin and jonins of Konohagakure, a hidden ninja village of Fire country.

They were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Guy Might and Itachi Uchiha. Only the later ninja was a seven-year-old chunin with the three jonin, older than he was by few years. Kakashi Hatake was the team leader, chosen by the Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Man..." Asuma Sarutobi complained. His last cigarette was dump from the water. "It's spring time, the time for Hanami festival. If it rains like that how are we going enjoy the festive?" Nobody answered.

"Hey, Itachi-san!" Asuma called out to the youngest member of the team with a friendly grin, "How old are you brother now?"

"Sasuke's only five weeks old." Itachi did not smile but nobody missed the affection for his infant brother in Itachi's voice. "He was born on this winter."

"Looks like, it's going to be a baby year." Asuma remarked, "Both Nara, Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan have given birth to children. I hear few other clans are also expecting new addition." he laughed, "Even the honorable Hokage-sama going to be a father this summer. I say, there's a new generation is about to start right under our nose."

"I don't want any of those brats under my nose." Kakashi Hatake cynically stated. He was running at the front.

He suddenly stopped, causing Guy Might - who was right behind him - knock right onto his back. They both would have fallen of the brunch had Kakashi not balanced himself. Guy was not that lucky. He fell of the brunch and landed on the mud below.

"My eternal rival, Kakashi!" He frowned up at his teammate, "Why would you suddenly block my path?"  
Kakashi was not listening to him. He was looking around him with averted gaze. "I can smell a very strong whiff of blood." Itachi stood beside his captain.

His black eyes turned red, Sharingan on working. "I can see a very faint Chakra." Itachi stated.

"Let's go check it out." They moved towards that faint chakra. Soon they found themselves into a wide landscape. There were no other trees except an old Sakura tree in full blossom at the middle. As they reached it they were shocked at the quantity blood and body. Even the pink petals on the ground had turned red. They very slowly approached the tree shade, where blood was doubled, for further inspection.

"What had happened here?" Itachi's voice was husky, sweat gathered on his forehead.

* * *

 **THREE HOURS EARLIER:**

The women shivered in pain forcing her companion to stop at beside her. "Are you alright Etta-san? You're not feeling too tired, are you? If we move at this pace, we will reach Konohagakure by night fall." He softly encouraged her; his eyes worry of her discomfort. He understood that she was not well but they were just outside the Hidden Village of Ninja inside Fire nation. And until they reached the village they were not safe enough to rest.

This morning when he was putting of the fire, they had lit last night, he had sensed of being watched. He had hurriedly packed what little they needed for today's journey and had rushed his wife in their path. On a normal time, they would have reached the village by now but this was not a normal occurrence. She was not fit for a five-day journey they had completed in her condition.

"Yoshiro-sama, I don't think your child can wait that long." Her voice held amusement and affection for her husband's anxious face, "I am having contractions since last night. My water just broke."

Yoshiro looked down at his wife feet and truly, there were water soaking on her clock. He felt hopeless. They were standing on an open area with no trees to hide them, except an old sakura tree, ready to shelter anyone who needed it. He helped her to get there and made her sit on the soft ground and lean on the trunk. He looked around to see if he could find anybody but stopped when his wife suddenly let out a cry.

"The baby is coming!"

He bended down beside her and started to rub her shoulder. His young face marred with fear and love.

"May we help you?" a voice said from behind him. His head quickly whipped around landing on five old women standing there looking at them anxiously. "We were passing by when we saw you." There winkled faces were full of sympathy. They came forward and leaned forward. "You must be in labor. Let us help." her voice was demanding that Yoshiro could not protest. One of them indicated for him let them be with Etta.

He sighed looking at them with a mixed feeling of grief and happiness for his child. He decided to survey the area for any threat. It would keep his busy.

"Oh! You're already crowning." One of them exclaimed, "You must be in labor for some time."

He shook his head, walking away. He should not have pushed her so hard on about getting inside Konohagakure. He had no choice though. It was the only safe place now, for his family. Until his child is safely born into the world and until that priestess is proven wrong, Yoshiro and his little family will be at danger.

It was not all about to change though, because he was sure his child was an abomination.

It felt like hours had passed since the women gathered around Etta to help her when a black figure appeared right in front him. Upon reflection Yoshiro blocked the katana aimed at him with his own. Yoshiro was a good swordsman maybe that was way he was able to block four attackers but more people were joining the fight. One passed him and stabbed one of the old women.

The screams and a baby wailing scared Yoshiro.

His child was there and he or she needed him. With new determination, he countered his opponents and injured them. He left them on the ground thinking they were too injured do anything.

He took his child from the old woman while the new baby kept wiping. He saw that the umbilical cord was still connected with Etta. "My...My wife?" his voice was hoarse. He could not see for the women blocked his vision.

"She did not survive." The old women who had hold the child looked down. Her voice full of sorrow, "She was in great pain. Her heart gave away as soon as you daughter came out."

This was his entire fault.

He gasped. He looked down at the child in his arm. Her eyes were closed. "When will she open her eyes?" his voice now full of panic. Never in his family, was a pink haired girl born. Sure, there were plenty of pink haired boys but not a girl. Why, he too had pink hair.

"What color are they?"

The women did not reply in shock. They had never seen a father who was so scared to see the color of their child's eyes.

As if hearing her father's demand the child opened her eyes. Her bright green eyes met Yoshiro's blue one. And the world stopped for him.

He did not even notice the man who had killed one of the old women stab him at the back.

The other women screamed and the child's wailing increased at the noise. Yoshiro did not let go of her though while turning to face his enemy. No matter what she was, she was still his baby, and he will protect her until his last breath.

The enemy kept throwing a lot of kunai at Yoshiro and the women. Some he dodged and others hit the spot aimed. The old women were already dead for being not fast enough to run. The other injured enemies were dead too.

Soon Yoshiro found an opening he was looking for. His daughter safely positioned between his one had and chest. The other hand carried the Katana. He finally took a swing at his enemy's head.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME:**

"What had happened here?" Itachi's voice was husky, sweat gathered on his forehead.

Nobody replied. It looked like a violent fight had ended in bloody way.

"This black dressed people must be nuke-nines." Asuma was bending beside the first body they had seen, "They were reckless enough to venture around a Shinobi village."

"Do you think this is a robbery gone wrong?" Kakashi observed the old womens' body. "There's a male body in here. He had a katana. He must have taken them all out with him."

Itachi's red eyes scanned the bodies. There was something odd in this situation. He was not sure what though. He walked around the bodies. This people were not traveling together that he could tell. The old womens' clothes were dirty and shady. The man's garments were actually very expensive. No wander the robber had attacked him. In addition, the women must have been at wrong place at the wrong time. Itachi's musing was interrupted by a sound. "What was that?" he asked his companions.

They looked at him like he was crazy, then they heard it too.

"It's coming from under that man." Kakashi pointed at the well dressed dead man. He lay on his stomach by the tree trunk. "Is he still alive?"

They slowly moved towards him. The man did not move except making the muffled voice. They very slowly turned him on his back and were shocked to see that he was covering a very beautiful woman's lifeless body. Their hands joined; on them lay a child covered in blood and a blanket crying in a very low voice.

Itachi very slowly moved and put his hand around the child's head. He was creeping out when the man's hand suddenly tangled with his arm. The three men prepared to defend the younger male while Itachi's eyes were as wide as a small ball.

"Are...you from Konohagakure?" His eyes were half-open, breathing harsh and words were lower than whisper.

Itachi only nodded. His voice was too dry to speak.

"Cut...t... the... cord?" the man said again.

Itachi and the team looked at him stupidly. What cod?

As if sensing their thought, he said again even though it pained him to talk, "My daughter..."Blood came out of his mouth, "an' wife...cord..."

It finally clicked in for Itachi. His mother had her second son just a while ago and she had told Itachi that babies were connected with their mother vie a cord. Itachi quickly moved the blanket from the baby to see that she too was connected with the woman beside her.

It had to be cut.

He fished for a kunai from his pouch as his team finally grasped the whole incident in their mind.

Itachi put the kunai on the slimy cod between the dead mother and new born child, and cut it.

"Take….her to….Kono…Kono….ha...gkure…!" The man's voice was getting softer with each ward, "Ho…kage…."

Itachi looked at the child again, this time the child opened her green eyes and looked straight into his block one. Itachi felt like his breathing had stopped; he felt cold and then a hot shiver pass through his whole body.

Behind him, his team also felt an odd presser around them. Their shoulder for some reason felt very heavy and it was a little hard to breath.

Itachi on the other hand was caught on a trance. He found himself lost in the pink haired, green-eyed child. It felt to him that she was the very gravity that was keeping him here in the present.

It was a completely new sensation.

"Her na...name?" Itachi's head was dizzy; voice was trembling as he looked at the half dead father.

The man's eyes were slowly closing. He put his bloody hand on his child's head one last time, and then whispered very slowly and clearly with his last breath, "Haruno Sakura of the spring."

* * *

The Hokage of Konohagakure, stood in front of the window of his office, looking at the untimely rain outside. He did not acknowledged Master Jiraya, a white hair old ninja who was spy as well as his mentor. He was not particularly thinking of anything but still he was distracted.

"Has Yoshiro and Etta Haruno arrived yet?" Jiraiya asked looking also outside at the sky.

Minato Namikaze shook his head. "I'm worried. Kizashi Haruno is at the hospital; his wife fell down at home, and it has caused her to go into early labor. I haven't told Kizashi Haruno yet, that his cousin hasn't arrived."

"This is one good mess." Jiraiya frowned, "You should send a search team; maybe they got lost."

"Yoshiro Haruna has been in this village a lot of time. He is most certainly not lost. However if something has happened to him and his wife then that's another story." Minato now started the pace around, "I already send out a search party for them."

At that time, the one of the glass of the window was broken and four-clocked figure barged inside the room hurriedly through it. The ANBU guarding outside rushed inside to protect their Hokage from the immediate danger.

"No need boys." Jiraiya chuckled, "It's just Kakashi and his team."

The ANBU nodded and left the room.

Minato crossed his arms and glared at the, then said, "What was the reason….?" But he did not get to finish as Itachi Uchiha stepped forward and removed his clock to reveal the child in his arm. The child was asleep, snuggling close to his chest, protected from the rain and cold.

"You better tell us now, who is she?"

And so the team of four told the Hokage of what they had came across.

It took almost half an hour to explain the whole incident. They had never encountered something like this before, and they were still not coherent enough to be practical. So their explanation was clumsy and unorganized.

"We burnt the tree with those dead bodies and destroyed any evidence of an altercation ." Guy said.

The Hokage and Jiraiya did not mind though. It was expected of them.

"It's very obvious that the child is not ordinary." Kakashi pointed at the child who was gazing intensely at Itachi while sucking his thumb.

Everyone in the room was little put off by the scene.

"Barley born into this world and already little Sakura-chan is into, Itachi-san." Asuma's sly comment made the Uchiha turn and glare at him.

"Has she been fed?" The Hokage finally asked. He slowly moved in front of the Uchiha, and hold out his hand to take her in his arm.

Itachi was rather reluctant to give the child away. "We don't know."

Minato bought the child close for inspection. "I will take her to the maternity ward; they'll know what to do." He looked over them all, "Go home and get rest. You look all in. However, before you go away I have a request. I want all of you to seal a vow."

"A vow?" Kakashi looked at his mentor curiously.

"This child's parents would have been given refuge in our village, in secret. They died. Their child lived and I wished to give her a safe home. And for that, no one must know of her true identity." The Hokage sighed, "That's why you must promise to never tell anyone, especially this girl about this."

"If she finds out on her own?" Kakashi asked.

"She will have to find the answers on her own, and if she is ready for truth then you may tell her." Minato looked at his mentor and said, "Seal this deal."

And so a vow was made between them to never tell anyone of this.

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya appeared on the corridor of the maternity ward, unnoticed. They found Kizashi Haruno deep in convention with a midwife.

"Haruno-san?" The Hokage approached them. He noticed the frown on the woman's face and the sadness in the man's eyes. "What happened?"

"The child was stillborn." Kizashi Haruno choked, "this was the five times we tried to have a child. After the previous miscarriages, this was our last chance to have a baby. And we lost her too." He sobbed.

"It was a girl, was it?" Jiraiya asked, "Tell me, have you made any records of this?" he was now looking at the midwife.

She was an old women with full of wisdom, "No. Not yet, Sir."

"I have a good and a bad news for you." The Hokage looked at Kizashi, "The bad news is your cousin and his wife has passed away. They were killed right before they reached the village."

Tears started pour down from Kizashi's eyes. This day was turning out be a very bad one for him and his family. "And, the good news?"

"Their daughter has survived." Minato bought out the small child from under his coat. "May we have a chat with you and your wife in private while the midwife cares for this child? She had food from the moment she was born."

The midwife nervously nodded and took the child carefully and took off to a direction to her private office. She was wise enough to know that the less people knew about this incident, the better.

Kizashi Haruno led the two men towards his wife Mebuki's hospital room. When they entered, they found her sitting on the bed and looking outside. Her face was swollen from all the crying.

"Haruno-san." When the Hokage addressed her, she did not turn to look at them.

Kizashi Haruno gestured for them to sit on the sofa at the side. Jiraiya sat on them while Minato stood near the bed. He cleared his throat before benign, "Haruno-san, I'm well aware that this not a good time for your family. But this matter has to be addressed."

"As both of you know, that Yoshiro Haruno and his wife had asked for shelter in our village till their child was born and I asked you to let them stay with you." Kizashinodded but his wife did not acknowledge them. "They were attacked and killed this afternoon before they reached the village. My ninjas had found them dead along with the perpetrators."

This time Kizashi's wife turned to them. A fresh set of tears started to fell down from her eyes.

At that time, the midwife came with sleeping child in her arms.

The Hokage took the child from her and placed her on the hands of the weeping mother.

"She was born today." The midwife calmly said. She left when the Minato hold the child, nodding once.

"Will you take her as you own?" Minato handed over the child to the waiting arms of the grieving mother. "Her father named her Sakura Haruno, before taking his last breath."

She took the child as if she was made of glass and would break at any moment. "Oh my!" the anxious face turned into a horror stuck face.

Kizashi , seeing the change, looked closely. He sighed sadly, and then turned to the Hokage, "This child too is as good as dead."

Jiraiya and Minato shared looked at each other then at them. Jiraiya then walked forward, and said,"I think it's time that you tell us why?"

* * *

A/N: Hi there!

This is a brand new story of mine about Sakura Haruno. She's my favorite Naruto character. This story is something that I wanted to write for while. And finally it's here. I hope you like it. I know I warned at the beginning that this will be set in an Alternative Universe; however the characters and the ninja world will still be there. I'll be only changing the story line and few more characters, and some a lot of new twist and myths will be added.

And I don't have any _beta_ , so there might be some problems. But I'd rechecked this story a lot of time before uploading it and haven't found any mistake. So if any of you do find anything then I've nothing so to you.

 **Haru Na Shidarezakura,** the meaning of the title is Shidarezakura or weeping cherry tree of the spring. It's a kind of cherry blossom tree.

So enjoy it. Give reviews. And if you like it please follow it or add it into your favorite list.

Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2: Naruto Uzumaki**

It was a good morning. The air was cool and fresh. There was not any sign of any heat of the summer, yet. Birds were playing around, chirping with happiness. The trees were a little shaken by the light breeze, which was passing by. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

There was no sign of any havoc anywhere.

However, there stood two people up in the mountains, looking down at the village full of people doing their usual chores around. The view of the village from up there was splendid. However, to the visitors on the mountain it was not a welcoming site. Their faces were marred with disgust and pity.

"Look at them." One of them said. His voice was full of sympathy, "How mundanely they live. There is no worthy shinobi between them. I must change that."

The other man did not say a ward. His eyes fixed on the village below.

The person - who had spoken before - continued, "I must bring out the warrior inside them. I must show them what they can achieve." He kept saying monotonously, as if he was chanting the words to himself, "I shall conquer this village tonight."

* * *

For Minato Namikaze, today was an odd day. It was just a normal day like any other. There were reports piled up on his desks. His wife Kushina was had only few weeks left before she had their son. Minato was still happening for a way to have the legendary Tsunade come back at the village for the delivery. He even put Jiraya on this task, because he had way of getting to her. So far, there was not any result,

Minato also dispatched a lot of team for missions around the village and outside. It was like any normal day for him. Yet there was something different today. Everything felt wrong. Everything was too quiet today.

It was like the calm before the storm.

He looked down at the latter he was writing. It was suppose to be sent to a feudal lord replying that Konohagakure would accept the mission he had given. And Minato had not written one ward. The latter was supposed to be delivered before nightfall.

When the door of his busted open, he stopped his musing and looked at his visitor angrily. "What's it now?" He shouted at the ANBU standing at the door, "I told you, the latter will take some time to finish."

The ANBU shinobi coughed mildly, and then calmly said, "My lord, I'm not here for the latter. I came to inform you that Lord Jiraiya is back. We believe he's also bought Lady Tsunade with him. They will reach you office in right about now."

In addition, the two figures stepped inside office. The ANBU left then.

Minato's eyes first landed on his white hair – creepy looking Sensei then on the blond hair women with a very young face for her age, which Minato guessed was about forty.

"So you are the great Yellow Fish, Minato Namikaze." Her face was full of mocking enthusiasm, voice slurred because of the alcohol she was consuming right in front of them.

Minato immediately regretted for asking her to come. He was sure she was not going to be fit as a medic for his wife. "Yes." He tried to hide his inner turmoil but both the sanins were not be fooled.

"You want me to leave, hmmm?" A sadistic smile crossed her face.

"NO!" both the men replied at the same time. It was true that she was not what Minato expected her to be. However, she was legendary for her medical ability as well as her superhuman strength. Both of this ability was needed for the birth of his son.

"I thought so." She smirked and sat down on one of the chair as if she owned the place, "Now tell me about this girl. Sakura Haruno, right?"

Minato looked accusingly at his sensei, who smiled and looked away. "What about her? She is the newest addition of the Haruno family who owns a small clothing business."

"Yes. But it's not every day, that a normal business-class family secretly adopts a daughter and who was born just outside the village in questionable circumstances." Her eyes held the faces of her shell-shocked listeners. "No…Jiraiya didn't tell me all of this. I just know things, after all this is my village. Now who's going to tell me what really is going on around here and take me to see this girl?"

Minato sat down on his chair and looked at her for few moments contemplating on what to do. He then sighed breaking the tension floating around room, "I met the girl's father few years back, right before I became the Hokage. I was on a mission and we crossed paths (not telling you how though), and then we were well acquainted. Few months ago, he wrote to me that he wanted a safe sanctuary for his wife and unborn child inside our village. He would leave them in the village and will take them with him when he was sure it was safe for them." He looked down at the desk, "However, they were attacked and assassinated before we could help them. The girl must have born during the fight or few moments before. Our team were only able retrieve her. They've sworn to secrecy with Jiraiya and me. So you won't know any more than this."

He looked her in eyes again, "You must understand that you're a traveling shinobi. Even though, you're aligned with the Konohagakure, you still deal with a lot of other nations. And whoever was after them, if they get the wind of this; it would put the girl in danger."

"Hmmm." She looked at him thoughtfully, "Still I wish to see her. Then I'll see your wife."

* * *

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing inside the Haruno household facing the Haruno couple. There was an awkward silence in the room. No one was saying a ward to each other. A very faint sound of a child's deep breathing was looming around.

"Soo..." Minato started, "Remember Tsunade-sama, there will be no discussion about the child's true parentage or birth. And you're allowed to diagnose her health, but you have to report to me."

Then he turned to the anxious parents, "You two must remember that nobody knows of our visit at your house. We sneaked in and will be out at no time."

The Haruno couple nodded. They led the legendary sannin through the hall, into a room where little Sakura Haruno slept peacefully.

Tsunade stood beside the cot and watched the child. "My! She has a big forehead. Sing of a good brain." As if sensing that someone was watching her, the girl opened her eyes and Tsunade grasped as a new sensation passed through her body. "I would like to be alone with her."

It was after thirty minutes when she emerged from the room and joined the waiting party of four.

"Well the child's as healthy as she can be." She stated, "Haruno-san, you are unable to have anymore child, right? Don't worry. She's going to be a handful. Your all attention would be greatly needed by her. Let us move now, Hokage-sama. I wish to see your wife before dinner." And with that she walked out.

Both Minato and Jiraiya followed her; with mixed feeling of curious, and fear that she might have figured out the truth. The three of them walked side by side in silence on the empty street.

"So, the child's related to Kizashi Haruno." After sometime Tsunade said, "Interesting. It would be very ease to hide her identity. After all she does have the same colour of hair as Kizashi."

"Anything else you had found out?" Jiraiya, who was a silent observer today, finally asked.

"She's a great chakra control." She smirked, "It's amazing that only a two month child can have such exceptional ability." She then stopped and looked at both of them with a very enthusiastic expression, "Her chakra control is so natural that she was able hide something from me. There something she's hiding inside her and that chakra control is only just a camouflage. That baby's extraordinary."

Minato was about to reply when a building blasted not far from them.

They were dumbstruck for few seconds until they realized that the something was defiantly wrong. An ANBU appeared to them suddenly, "Hokage-sama, we've been looking all over for you. The village is under attack."

* * *

Another building was turned into dust as the Jonins and ANBU fighting the enemy nins. The chunins were busy helping the civilians to get to the safe cabins hidden in the Hokage Mountain. They were just waiting for the Hokage's order of evacuation.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were already battling the enemy with all they had. Minato was in the office with his very pregnant wife, Kushina. He was ordering people around and was heavily taking report from the ninjas who came to him. So far, it was not determined who attacked his village.

"Minato!" Suddenly his wife screamed, "There something wrong with the baby!" She was clutching her stomach and her face was full of pain.

"Someone get Tsunade." Minato screamed. Nevertheless, before anyone could do anything the ceiling collapsed on the room separating him from his wife.

"Kushina!" He kept screaming while the remaining ninjas with kept moving the bricks from the rubble.

"No! Stop! Stop! What are you doing?!" Kushina's scream came from the other side.

Minato's blood ran cold. He and the others worked more hurriedly to clear their way through. When they were able to get to the other side they found few ninja's lying around dead and Kushina was gone.

At that time, Tsunade and Jiraiya came in.

"Someone took her!" Minato shouted, "Someone took my wife!"

A roar then was heard and the remaining parts of building started to shake.

"An earthquake?!" one of the ninja said while both Minato and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade accusingly.

"What? I didn't do anything." Tsunade looked a bit guilty. "All right! How about I look for Kushina while you two look for..." another roar was heard, then another and kept on going.

Shikaku Nara entered came to them, "Sir! You must go outside. This isn't we have seen before. We believe..." He looked at the waiting crowd, "We believe that we have been attacked by the Nine-tail Fox!"

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood looking at destructed village. Every jutsu was failing now. Soldiers were scattered around, dodging the beast's paws and tails. The red chakra that licked out from the Fox was burning those who got too close to it. Most of his jutsu had failed to injure the Kyuubi. It was a hopeless case. People were losing their live.

The numbers of the dead were piling up. Some shinobi were parents, some were sons and daughters of somebody. Moreover, they were all dying too young. They had to leave their loved one behind and depart from this world too soon.

Today was very happy day for him. He was going to see his two old students but instead he was fending off the village from a formidable enemy.

"What's the situation, Sarutobi-sama?" Minato Namikaze and Jiraya joined him on one of the rooftop. Their faces full of worry and irritations.

"The genin too have joined the chunin to help with the evacuation." Hiruzen replied, "All the team who were dispatched outside village on mission is on their way to back. However, the teams that are very far from the village, they cannot come back until tomorrow. Messages are sent to them. Alliance villages had received our massages but they aren't coming. Their excuse is that they don't have enough manpower right now to help us. Most of their forces are on missions. And those who are at home are there for protection."

"So we are on our own." Jiraiya ruefully said, "What's the point in having alliance when they won't come for help when we need them."

"What about the clans of our village?" Minato's eyes fixed on the Kyuubi.

"Most of the clans have joined in the fight. Few of their members are outside village on mission. Nevertheless, they have had their hair, women, children and old evacuated. They are not taking any chances." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, "One of the clan is acting out of their character though."

"Which clan?" Both Jiraiya and Minato looked at him suspiciously.

"The Uchiha clan." Hiruzen removed his smoking pipe from his mouth, "The Uchiha police force, instead of joining the fight, are helping with evacuation. Your student Obito Uchiha forced to join the evacuating teams. I saw Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara joining the fight. Hyuuga clan made sure all their warriors have joined in here. But the Uchiha clan didn't , even with their Sharingan and advanced jutsu has come to help. Oddest of them all is that, their clan hasn't evacuated the village."

"And what of the enemy ninjas that attacked the village?" Jiraiya asked, looking for them.

Hiruzen smiled and then said, "They disappeared as soon as the Kyuubi was released."

* * *

Tsunade was running with full speed. Kushina had a very strong chakra and Tsunade was hoping to find her by tracking it. Both Jiraiya and Minato were busy fighting the Kyuubi. Minato had already ordered for the villagers' evacuation. Distress signal was sent to other villages but no one had come to help. Tsunade was sure that they were betrayed. It was going to be the night of the unbeatable Konoha's downfall. Tears tickled down from her eyes as she ran forward. Her home was being destroyed.

Suddenly she felt like it was all Minato's fault for bringing Kushina Uzumaki into this village. Her anger turned into great sorrow. Her clan had done so much to build this village and all was going to be diminished tonight by a monster.

Then she felt the chakra, Kushina's chakra. She ran towards it and finally she found Kushina lying on some rubble, groaning with pain.

"Kushina-san?" Tsunade approached her and held the woman in her arm.

"Tsunade-hime, that man! That man with blazing Sharingan...he... he released the Kyuubi inside me." She sobbed, "And ...an' my baby's comin'. Please help."

Whether she asked Tsunade to help the village or her, Tsunade did not understand but she did what she thought was right and the boy named Naruto Uzumaki was born. Tsunade did not know at that time, that the boy was going to create a history far greater than her clan did.

* * *

Minato was fighting the Nine-tail Fox for a long time. He was fatally injured yet the Fox was not even scratched by them. Many of his shinobi had fallen. Moreover, if this went on he too would be taking his last breath. Once a beautiful village was now a bloody mass decorated with rubbles and dead bodies. The sound of gowning and crying was everywhere.

"I thought you had control over the damned Fox, Minato?" Jiraiya said as he dodged a tail aimed at him. He was out of breath by now.

"I do. But it's somehow released from my jutsu." Minato attacked it with a big globe of Rasengan but the cunning Fox dodged it. "How did it get out of Kushina's body? The seal I placed won't weaken unless she is in labor."

"There's no time to contemplate on it. We must do something to defeat it." Jiraiya was not able to finish the word as he was tossed away by one a tail.

It was after a long time that Jiraiya was able to stand beside Minato, "I just talked to one of Tsunade's slugs. Your son Naruto Uzumaki has been born but Kushina might not make it. If she dies then we won't be able to seal Fox inside her, again. He's too strong for anyone else."

"Are you implying that we seal it inside my son?" Minato was very angry. This was not how he had planned the birth of his son.

"Yes. He has Kushina's bloodline," Jiraiya calmly stated. He knew it was a coldblooded thing to do but he had to say it. Many lives were lost tonight and if a newborn child was their only salvation, then why not use it. That was how he was justifying himself tonight. "According to Tsunade, Naruto has a very strong and healthy body."

"Are saying that I sacrifice my own child for the sake of the village?" Minato was on verge of collapsing. His eyes fixed on the shinobi killed by the beast.

"Did you not oath to do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I..." Minato said not another ward and attacked the Fox again with strongest jutsu.

Jiraiya sent ward for Tsunade to bring child to them. He knew this was very cruel thing to do. But many lives were at stake and as people said – 'All for one and one for all'.

* * *

Minato was having a hard time getting the Fox under. It was very strong. He doubted if he could seal the beast. He felt like crying. He had not even held his son, the son he was going sacrifice to this monster. If there was any God in this world, then He was very cruel for putting both his wife and son into such fate.

Minato wanted run away with his family and hide them far away. He now understood what Yoshiro Haruno was going through when he asked for help.

The urge to protect one's family is so strong that it wins over duty.

Nevertheless, it was too late to run. The village was depending on the Hokage Minato Namikaze,i who swore to protect Konohagakure, the hidden ninja village of Fire country with his life. He was father to Naruto Uzumaki later.

Their fate was decided.

With new determination, he started the sealing jutsu. He was going to do the jutsu all alone. No one else was needed to be part of the crime he was committing by using his own innocent child. Nobody needed to have such heavy burden on his or her shoulder. Minato knew that with his injuries and doing this jutsu he was putting himself in danger. He deserved it for not being strong enough to protect his own child. He wondered if he would be even able protect Yoshiro Haruno's child.

He found it funny that he was finally empathising with Yoshiro Haruno. He should not have done that though. Yoshiro Haruno was strong enough in mind to go at any length for his child but Minato Namikaze was not that strong. He was a coward and he should be ashamed to call himself a husband and a father. Yoshiro Haruno fought until the very end to protect his child and Minato was going sacrifice his own son.

They were incomparable.

* * *

Tsunade had already reached the vicinity and had laid the baby on the ground. The child was covered with a blanket. He was crying with all his might.

Minato tried to block the sound out. The Fox took opportunity of the Hokage's distraction and tried to claw at him. Minato heard many loud grasp but did not look at them. His attention was on the force around him.

Someone was with him. He could not see them; but he felt their presence. Someone had blocked the attack. Someone had saved him. Someone, who did not had a body for him to see; whose chakra was invincible. The heir in his neck stood up, his blood ran cold. Someone was fighting the Fox and nobody could see it but him.

He shook himself. Now was not the time to think this way. There was someone, who was helping him and Minato should take his chance.

He started the sealing jutsu all over again. His whole body was in pain but he was not going to stop.

The Fox was now in a sedate mood. Minato took advantage of this and trapped the beast inside the sealing hook. Next, he went to the child and his eyes met the blue one of his son.

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade was confused by Minato's action. "I'm sorry but you wife has passed on. I know you're in grief but now is not the time to bond with your son. You can hold him after you've sealed the beast."

"The beast will be sealed inside Naruto, Tsunade-hime."

"That's monstrous, Minato." Her voice was full of anger, "You cannot put this burden on a child." She turned to her old teacher who had joined them at last, "Hiruzen-sensei stop this."

"He has to." Jiraiya stepped in, "He is Kushina's flesh and blood. He will make the perfect vessel for the Kyuubi."

"Have you all gone mad?" She looked at them and the few clan leaders who had joined them. The Hyuga, the Nara clan and the other clan heads were silently agreeing with this. The head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha had finally joined them and he too was in agreement. "Do whatever you like then." She moved and started to heal the fallen shinobis lying around.

Minato continued what he was doing. "Do you have to this?" The wind whispered around him. Therefore, the body-less person was still here. Minato looked at Jiraiya, and it looked like his master had not heard it neither the others.

"Yes." Minato murmured, "I haven't got a choice. This is the right thing to do." There was no reply from that person. Minato sighed with relief. He was not going to let an invisible person ruin his hard-earned determination for putting his own child in this.

"You think you can seal me eh, ninken?" A rough murmur was heard this time. And everyone this time heard it. "You think you can seal me inside a little boy. Do that, but I'll come back" THe Kyuubi roared.

 _It won't happen._ Minato took one last looked at the boy's face. Naruto had inherited his hair and eyes but the child's facial structure was like is mother. He was going to be just like is mother, of that Minato was sure. Too bad Minato was not going see this; he would be long dead.

The happy face of Kushina flushed in his eyes, and then his smiling pupils Kakashi, Obito and Rin came to his mind. The laughing villagers, the day when he became the Hokage, the time he met Kushina, his day as apprentices of Jiraiya were playing in his eyes like a film. Even the night when he was saved by Yoshiro Haruno and the first time when he held Sakura Haruno in his arms were much cherished memory to him.

He finally completed the sealing jutsu. A red ball of light covered him at first, and then the ball started expanding covering the whole village. Everyone put their hands in the eyes to block the glowing light. The light lasted for few minutes. When it was gone, they saw Minato Namikaze lying beside his son.

Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly went to his side. Naruto crying his heart out while his father breathed forcefully. Tsunade picked up little Naruto up and looked him. The sign of the sealing jutsu was bright and red in his navel. She looked down at Minato with a hate and pity.

"There was someone else who defeated the Fox." Minato's word stunned both the saints. "I think nobody saw the person. The person was strong enough to..." he was coughing blood. Jiraiya started rub his hands on Minato back as he helped Minato sit up.

"Master Jiraiya...you must make sure that my son becomes a great man who will be worshipped by not only Konohagakure, but the whole world. Naruto is now your ward. I think e might be the savior of the world that you have been looking for." He then turned to Tsunade, "Hime-sama, I know what I did tonight..." he coughed again, "was wrong. I don't have the right to ask, still I'm putting Sakura Haruno in your care. When the time's right, you have to take her under your wings. Sarutobi-sama, you must protect them."

"Why?" Tsunade asked. Her one hand busy healing the Hokage but she knew it was off no use. He has met his end.

The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, hidden ninja village of Fire Country, Minato Namikaze had a last a laughter and said, "Because Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are going to be the heroes who will make their own history."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it is a brand new chapter Haru Na Shidarezakura. It's about the Great Naruto Uzumaki.

Previously I wanted to name the chapter something else highlighting Minato Namikaze but I decided 'Naruto Uzumaki' was the perfect name.

I hope you all liked it. Can you guess what's coming next?

Please review and add this story on your favorite and following list.

Thank you to those who read this already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3: Sasuke Uchiha**

One shrunken was thrown at his right and one at his left. Both of them hit the targeted trees without any hinge. The seven-year-old boy stood wide-eyes in between. His knees were shaking from nervousness.

"Sasuke-kun. How many times have I told you not to stand between my targets? You could really get hurt like that."

The seven-year-old boy eyed his teenager brother cautiously, in case he attacked again. "Mom told me to see you. She said, you're upset about something, brother."

"O...did you hear that, Itachi-chan?" another taunting voice came from trees, "Little Sasuke-chan came here to comfort you."

"Cut it out, Shisui-baka!" The seven-year-old Sasuke Uchiha yelled around the forest. Fires blazed in his eyes, lips thinned.

Itachi Uchiha rolled his eyes at their frantic behavior.

Shisui Uchiha was not done. From his hiding place, he suddenly very seriously said, "Now, now! Sasuke Uchiha-chan that is not the way you should talk to your older cousins." Then he bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"I'll do that when you stop calling me 'chan', you hear me."

Itachi sighed. It would seem that Shisui would never stop pulling Sasuke's Uchiha-egotistical legs. "Enough, you two." He sat down under a tree. His voice was gentle, yet full of authority. "Did mother send lunch, Sasuke-kun? I am starving. How was the academy?"

It had only been six months since Sasuke had joined the ninja-training academy of Konohagakure. He like his brother Itachi as well as Shisui, turned out to be a prodigy. In last six months, he had proven to be promising like them. He had already joined the special-ninja class.

"Mom did." Sasuke sat down beside his brother. He frowned when hearing of food Shisui joined them. "The classes are great. Some the classes are actually taken by joinins." He was disgusted to see Itachi chew on the sugarcoated dumplings. Sasuke as his father was not very fond of sweets where Itachi could eat anything that was sweet.

"Hmmm" Shisui too was chewing on the rice-cakes, "Aunt Mikoto cooks the best food on earth. Say Sasuke-chan, did you get a girlfriend yet." Sasuke choked on his rice-cake; his whole face turned red. "By your age I was dating Hana Inuzuka, you know. We still go on date sometimes, if catch my drift." Shisui winked.

Sasuke was about to yell again when they heard footsteps coming their way. The three of them waited.

A pink hair girl with green eyes came out from the lines of trees. Her tear stained eyes landed on the three dark haired Uchiha with black eyes. Her cheeks went red from embarrassment. Turning from them, she ran to the opposite direction.

How dramatic. The three Uchiha thought at the same time.

"That's Sakura Haruno." Sasuke sat down, "She too was promoted with me. Iruka-sensei says she has exceptional talent."

Itachi was not looking at them. His eyes fixed on the road the girl went. Shisui too did the same. At last, they shared a meaningful look noted by Sasuke.

"What talent?" Shisui looked curiously.

"I don't know. She looks normal to me." Sasuke shrugged, "She gets very good number in theory classes. Iruka-sensei says that she has exceptional chakra-control. He says, he hasn't seen someone like this since - what was the name - Tsunade-hime?"

"You clearly don't read the history book very well or hear clearly to the gossip of the township." Itachi looked at his brother, "Tsunade Senju is the only medic who posses combat-skill strong enough to defeat an entire army alone. She is one of three legendary sannin. She is also the hero of third shinobi world war. Sakura Haruno must be quite incredible to be compared with her."

"I don't know," Sasuke mused, "She always gets bullied because she has a wide forehead. She's always crying."

"She does have a wide forehead." Shisui nodded. Sasuke realized that he was actually mocking Itachi by acting like him. "Just like the sanin. Hey, did you know Tsunade-hime is actually in the village."

Sasuke decided it would be best to ignore Shisui if he ever wanted to talk to his brother. The talk was supposed to be private. Sasuke knew though, with hin was here Shisui would be able get answers out of Itachi faster. "Brother," Sasuke hesitated. The two older boys looked at him curiously. "What were you and father arguing about last night?" he asked in one breath. His worry gaze shifted from one to other. He prayed this would evoke Shisui interests, so that he could pry some answer out.

"I'll tell you about it later." Itachi smiled, "Now tell me whole else is in the class with you other then Sakura Haruno?"

Sasuke accepted the answer. He knew if his brother would tell him about it because he said so. Itachi always kept his promises. After joining the ANBU, Itachi was very busy. He had a mission every day. When on rare days he did not, he would train by himself. He was not able to spend much time with his little brother. He was not able to train him more. Yet when he promised to teach something to Sasuke, Itachi would find the time to do that. That was why Sasuke trusted him.

"Well there's Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." Sasuke replied.

"Jeez! You got Neji Hyuuga in your class." Shisui smirked, "I guess you guys are not good buddies since our clans don't get along. Hey! What about that blond kid? You know, that one who draws on the Hokage faces of the Hokage Mountain?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke blandly stated, "He's not worthy of calling himself a ninja. He brings trouble everywhere…." He was stopped by Itachi's reproaching look.

"Never insult a shinobi behind their back, Sasuke-kun." He was as calm as ever. "You may not see it, someday even Naruto Uzumaki can become a person worthy of respect." Nothing seems to make Itachi do something that was not courteous. "Now let us get back. Mother must be waiting for us."

Shisui bid his good-bye and walked away. Sasuke found it odd. Normally Shisui after training would get to their house. He would only leave after dinner. This afternoon he did not go with them. Sasuke liked Shisui sans his dirty jokes and jibs. Sasuke missed him too when he was away on mission. Shisui was two year older then Itachi. He too was an elite ANBU. He and Itachi were in the same team; Itachi was captain. Shisui's parent had died a long time ago; so Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, mostly raised him.

Sasuke and Itachi were passing the children's park when they heard the sound of crying. They both stopped and looked at each other. They entered the par. There by the swing they found Sakura Haruno crying, again.

They silently sighed

As if sensing she was being watched, Sakura looked up. The brothers grasped as they saw a deep gush on her cheek. It was bleeding.

Itachi was by her side in a blink. Sasuke was taken aback by the ruthlessness that crossed over his older brother's face. "Sakura-san, how did this happen?" His voice was much softer than usual; the angry expression changed into a gentle look.

"Itachi-san." Sakura sobbed his name. Sasuke was surprised, again, by the familiarity between them. It was as if they had known each other before. It was as if this was not their first meeting. "I don't know. I was playing alone with that ball, "she pointed at a wondering ball on the ground, "when something fly passed me. Then my cheek started to hurt, I put my hand there to see it was bleeding."

The brothers quickly looked for any sharp object around. Their eyes widen when they saw a kunai embedded on a tree-trunk right behind her head. They brother looked at each other while Itachi hold his handkerchief on the wound.

If the girls from the academy did this, then Sasuke was happy to be not friends with them. They must hate Sakura very much to do something like that.

Sasuke saw Itachi comforting the girl. He wanted to know, how his brother came to be acquainted with her. He stooped himself. There was a new feeling in his chest. He did not like the way his brother was treating, her. It was really a stupid notion. He was not jealous of the girl hogging his brother's entire attention so easily when he had work hard to be even noticed by him.

This girl must be a jealous-magnet.

At that time a male voice shouted, "Sakura?" they turned to see a man with pink hair running towards them. If Sasuke were not the ever calm and collected Uchiha on the outside, he would have laughed for he had never seen a man with pink hair. _Was it even natural?_

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" the man picked up the girl from the ground his arms like a toddler, much to the brother's amazement and the girl's embracement. _No wander she was bullied_. "How did this happen?" the man then turned to Itachi, his eyes narrowed, "Do you know anything, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke glared at the man for his hostility towards his brother.

"It would seem someone wrongly threw a kunai from the training-ground beside, Haruno-san." Itachi gave him his most polite smile, "Why don't you take her to the hospital."

The man's face turned grim, "Pardon me. I was very worried over her. Please excuse me; I'll take her to see a doctor now." The man left with the girl in who kept looking back at them. Her crying had stopped after Itachi had talked to her. The brothers watched them leave the park.

"Come, Sasuke." Itachi turned to walk on the path they were going. He was walking forward while Sasuke followed him.

Sasuke had realized long ago that this was how their life was going to be. Itachi would achieve everything before him. Sasuke would have to follow his example. Noting he does would be accounted for. He would be in his brother's shadow, forever. A sense of relief came with it. Sasuke realized he had given up to suppress him long ago. It had lifted a heavy burden from his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you wanted to know why I argued with, father." Itachi stated. Sasuke walked fast to catch up with him. "I have decided to quit ANBU."

"What?" Sasuke was shocked. It seemed his brother had an agenda today of how many times he could surprise Sasuke.

"I know you idealize me. You wish to follow my footsteps." Was that disappointment Sasuke heard in his voice for second? It could not be. Itachi was never disappointed at Sasuke. "However, in last two years I've not felt right, joining the ANBU. I wished to spend more time with you and mother at home. ANBU takes that away from me. I go out for days without seeing the two off you. I do not like it."

Sasuke cringed. Not by the words of his brother, but by the way he was jealous when his brother was comforting Sakura Haruno. It would seem he was on his brother's mind, constantly. He smiled up at him, "I'll support anything you decide, brother. You have to think about you happiness too."

"Happiness, huh?" a bitter smile loomed over Itachi's face.

Sasuke did not see it. He was very happy. He loved his brother more than he loved anyone. His father ignored him. Itachi was more a father to Sasuke than Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi was strong enough to be the next head of the Uchiha clan. He could keep every Uchiha in their toes. He could shoulder any burden.

Yet as Sasuke looked at Itachi, walking in the sunset, he saw man hunched over a little. It was as if Itachi was carrying the burden of the world and it was too much, even for his shoulder.

* * *

"So it's Sakura Haruno, you had been stocking and having nocturnal rendezvous with. Isn't she little young to be in that kind of relation." Shisui lay down on a tree bunch; his hands were folded behind his head to support it.

Itachi had been sitting on a brunch near him for quite some time waiting for Shisui to come back to him. "Don't take me for a fool. You think you cannot lie to me about not knowing Sakura Haruno like the way you made Sasuke believe the other day. You've known her as long as I've."

"Alright! No need to be so snappy on me." Shisui sighed and looked down at the girl sitting at the playground of the academy talking animatedly with a blond girl. "Thanks for covering for me. I got the info I was looking for."

"What did you find?" Itachi's eyes did not move from the girl below.

"First the mission-rooster. Most of the jonins are out of the village on two are three days mission. Those who are still inside are hospitalized. It's the ANBU, I'm worried about. Most of them are on guarding duty like us." It was very rear to find Shisui Uchiha this serious. "Secondly, the ROOT-nins. They are larking around Danzō Shimura's mansions like every day. It's gonna be difficult to infiltrate it."

"If you're scared then I'll do it." Itachi looked at him. Shisui could not see his face through the ANBU mask; he guessed that his captain was actually smirking.

Shisui scowled behind his own mask. "I'll do it or I'll die trying." Then he noticed that Itachi was too stiff. "What is it? Is the leader calling you again through the ring?" He was very worried about Itachi. Shisui had no one to hold him back from whatever he wanted to do; but Itachi had a brother who would need him when this shit hit the fan.

"Yes. It would seem that Pain-sama has something important to tell me."

"Go. I'll cover for this time."

Itachi left Shisui with a node. He ran past his fellow ANBU undetected. He had grown exceptionally good at this. He sometimes wanders if Pain was right, _was Konohagakure really that weaker than it looked? Has this village finally lost all its strength?_

He scolded himself for thinking that way as he ran past the walls of the village. His destination was the west forest where he normally met up with Pain. This was an unscheduled meeting. Normally he would meet Pain once a month. This month's meeting was already over.

"It's so kind of you to join us, Itachi-san." Pain greeted Itachi monotonously. A blue hair woman stood beside him. They both were wearing clocks red clouds drown on it. "I'm aware that we are meeting unexpectedly. We heard that Danjo is about to make his move. We wished to let you know that you only have two nights. At first we thought to send you a massage, however, this is a very important task for you. It'll be your prove that you're worthy of joining the Akatsuki. That's why we came."

Itachi nodded. "If that's all then I'll live." He took off. Then he moved through the way came, swiftly.

"So the date's set, eh?" Shisui asked as soon as Itachi joined him.

"Yes. Two nights." Itachi one last time looked down at the girl playing. She looked so happy; full of innocence. He wanted reach over and touch her like all the times he had done before without her knowing. He sometimes wanders what she would do if she knew, how much he yearned be near her. She would probably freak out. However, Itachi could not stop being around her, shadowing her. It was like something had changed inside him the moment he had cut the cod between Sakura and her mother. The moment her eyes locked with his own, his entire world has finally started make sense. She was everything.

"Meet me at midnight by the east gate of the Uchiha compound." Shisui's word broke Itachi's daze. Shisui had stood up. He did not look at him, "Looks like, I only have tonight for my part. Good luck."

* * *

Little Sasuke looked around the table nervously. They were having dinner earlier than usual. It was because a clan meeting was called after dinner. For some reason his father, mother and brother, were agitated. Usually, dinner in Uchiha household was a silent action unless Shisui joined. The nights he was absent was like there was no one in the room. Sasuke had never liked those nights. He hated the boiling atmosphere between his brother and father that stared two years ago when Itachi joined the ANBU. Tonight Sasuke realized, that the tension was a few notch higher than before _._ He thought about the meeting. He was sure they were going to talk about Itachi's ANBU quitting. It was going to be one horrible night.

"Itachi-chan," Mikoto Uchiha softly said, "Where is Shisui tonight?"

"He has been assigned on a solo mission. He will be away for few days, mother." Itachi politely replied.

"If you're done with your meal, then let us move to the council hall." Fugaku Uchiha stood up; his eyes landed on Sasuke. "Prepare yourself boy. You will be joining us tonight."

"Me…?" The three of them were shocked to hear that, but it was Sasuke, who showed his thought openly.

"Do not stammer boy." Fugaku Uchiha was as hard as ever, "An Uchiha does not hesitate. Do not let anyone show your weakness. Spatially tonight, I do not want the clan think that my youngest son is not capable or worthy enough to be an Uchiha." Then he left the room.

Sasuke gulped his fear. He looked at his brother warily. He had never gone to a council meeting before. He was not old enough to join it. Tonight though, he was asked to go there. It was a privilege or a disaster, Sasuke was not sure off.

He followed after his family with berated breath. His lags were shaking; sweat ran on his forehead. He one last time looked at the back of his brother's head. His brother looked back at him; he gave him reassuring smile. Sasuke returned it with a half-grin. He braised himself for what was to come.

Sasuke entered the hall after Itachi. The hall was already full of people. Most of them were very old and winkled. They looked like they should be sleeping on bed rather than be here and discuss important ca matter. Fugaku Uchiha sat in the middle. Sasuke sat beside Itachi at a corner.

"Welcome." Standing up an old man started to speak. If Sasuke was correct then this was his father's uncle. "I would like to congratulate everyone who has worked so hard to make the Uchiha Police Force so strong. It is now the future of the village." He kept saying many things that Sasuke was not sure he understood.

Suddenly his name was called. He slowly stood up, glancing at Itachi. Itachi's smile was still reassuring.

"Sasuke-sama, you are the only candid from our clan this year who joined the academy. Already you've been promoted to advanced class." The old man's voice was very rude. "You are as promising your brother Itachi and cousin Shisui. I do hope you will be able to make the Uchiha clan proud."

Sasuke sat back down. He should feel good that the clan finally acknowledged him. However, he felt somehow insulted. It was as if they reminded him that he was not good enough to make his own path.

"Sasuke if you're tired, you may go to your room." Itachi whispered, "from now on the conversation is going to get very boring." Sasuke looked back at him one last time.

He wanted stay but he did feel very tired. Also tomorrow, he had a big exam that he had to pass. Nodding to his brother, he stood up and left the room. Nobody noticed him; they were too busy into the meeting. Before closing the door of the hall, Sasuke heard one of them say, "Now Itachi-sama, what is this we hear that you are about to quit ANBU Black Ops."

Sasuke did not stay to eavesdrop, no matter how strong the curiosity was. He was tired. He did even know how he reached his room or how he landed on the bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke's eyes open once. He looked outside, half-asleep. It was still dark but a darker shadow crossed his window. "Brother, where are you going?" He murmured to himself before his world turned dark.

The next time Sasuke woke up it was 9 o'clock in the morning. He was late for the academy. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. It took him fifteen minutes to get ready. _What happened last night?_ He clearly remembered to tell his mother that she should wake him up at 7 am. She did not do it though.

When he came down for breakfast, he found his mother sitting on a chair. She was crying. Food lay on the table half eaten. "Mom, what happened?"

"Oh Sasuke!" she hugged him close. Sasuke was shocked; he had never seen his mother cry. He did not like this. "It's Shisui. He committed suicide last night."

"Wha…What?" Sasuke took a step back from his mother. His eyes were wide and they looked like they would come out of the sockets. "Why…?"

"They…" Mikoto sobbed, "The ANBU says that he tried to assassinate Danzō Shimura last night. But he failed." She rubbed the tears of her cheek, "And he jumped off a cliff into the Naka River. His body has yet to be found."

Sasuke looked at his mother wordlessly. He could hear some voice coming from outside. They broke the daze he was struck in. He slowly walked towards the voices and found himself standing outside. He hid quickly behind wooden pillar.

There stood his brother and father with two other Uchiha clan members who were same age as Itachi. Sasuke knew they worked at the Uchiha Police Force.

Fugaku looked as calm and arrogant as ever as if the death of Shisui had not affected him. Itachi looked different. He was haggard and tired, and sad. There were dark lines under his eyes; the said eyes were bloodshot. There was stubble on his cheeks. He looked like he had not slept a wink, had not eaten for days. This was not the Itachi, Sasuke had seen last night. _What had happened to him?_

"Don't lie, Itachi." One of the Uchiha said, "You're the one who told us that he was away on a mission, last night. Yet Danzō Shimura claims that Shisui-san attacked him."

The other one took a step forward, "You know something about this. Tell us what's going on. The Hokage has refused tell us if he was on a mission or not. Both the ANBU and Root-ANBU has taken it upon themselves to investigate the matter. If they look into it they will know what we are up to."

"That's enough." In all his time, Sasuke had never heard Itachi raise his voice. He was in bilk of tears. "Sasuke, come out now." Itachi harshly commended. Sasuke came out from his hiding

Sasuke looked at his brother, fearfully. He had never seen this side of him. It scared him. It was as if this man standing him was not even his brother.

"Were you involved in this somehow?" the one who was talking before paid no heed Itachi. He continued, "Did you kill him? Were you two plotting something?" The man was fanatic now. He jumped out of his skin when Itachi threw kunai that passed him by few centimeters. Itachi's blazing Sharingan glared at him.

Sasuke was shaking now. He could not understand what had happened to his beloved brother. The things they were saying did not make sense to him. Suddenly he remembered last night. His brother had been going somewhere.

 _Where was he going?_

 _Did it have something do with Shisui?_

 _Bother, what happened last night_?

* * *

" _I'll do it or I'll die trying."_

Shisui's words kept ringing in his ears. This was not the outcome they had planned; they knew one of them would die soon enough. Shisui's chances of dying were lesser then Itachi, that was why Itachi let him go alone last night. They had the perfect plan to get Danzō Shimura of their back. However; the plan had failed though. Shisui had died right before his eyes. Tear tickled down from his eyes.

Why were they doing this? Why could not someone else do this?

He was sitting on a bench be the forest. His eyes fixed on the sunset. He felt violated and destroyed. He wanted to be a child again. He wanted forget everything and ran away. He still had time. He could run away with Sasuke and Sakura. He could raise them alone. He could keep them away from the clutches of any army or destructive plots. He still had the opportunity.

"Itachi-san." A voice interrupted his musing. He turned to his side only to find Sakura standing there. She looked hesitant.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

Itachi gestured for her to sit beside him. She eagerly sat down and looked at him. Itachi too looked back. It would seem that Sakura was blushing. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair; the cut form that day was gone though. He could not help but touch the place.

"I was lucky that Tsunade-hime was there at the hospital,, that evening. She healed me and made the scare disappear." Sakura ginned, "She said a pretty girl like me should never bear such things, just like you keep saying."

Itachi smiled. It was true someone as pure as her should not bear the scars of being a ninja. "I heard you joined the Ninja Academy. Did your parents approve?"

"No." Sakura shook her head, "They were against it. Mom didn't talk to me for a week. I'm farm on my decision though. One day I want be like Itachi-san and Lady Tsunade." She had a faraway look on her face.

"Then you must work very hard." Itachi stood up. He started to walk towards the Uchiha compound. He had a purpose he had to see too. Sakura watched him go away and felt like something very wrong was about happen.

When Itachi arrived at home, he found that his mother was still not over the trauma. He was not either. After all, last night his best friend had died. And he had watched happen. He looked at his mother's sadden face. It almost made him back out from the plan. However, he could not. Both Shisui and he had vowed to do this. Shisui had already failed his part and had died. Now it was up to Itach to make sure that his death was not wasted.

No matter how much he wanted to run away, he could not. Sasuke, Sakura and his roots were tied to Konohagakure. This cursed village has become their prison. Shisui was freed by death. If they had to break free then one of them had to be sacrificed. Sasuke and Sakura were too young to understand this. Itachi knew and understood it very well and that is why it was he, who had to do the deed to make sure that both Sasuke and Sakura had a better life.

"Mother, where is Sasuke?" Itachi calmly asked.

"I sent him to Teyaki-san and Uruchi-san's shop." Mikoto replied. "You father has read me Shisui's suicide note. He has not said why he went to kill Danzō Shimura. He apologized for killing himself."

Itachi did not say a word. He drank the tea his mother has placed in front of him.

Mikoto sighed, "I don't know what you two were up to. Just don't get hurt or killed, Itachi." She took his hand in hers and sat down opposite to him. "Promise me you will protect Sasuke. You can do whatever you want with this wretched clan. You have the right. It ruined both Shisui and you. Now it's after Sasuke. Only you can stop this." Fresh set of tears came in her eyes, "I already lost Shisui but I cannot lose you two."

"Mother," He pulled one hand out of her grip and covered hers with his own, "I promise Sasuke will be unharmed but don't hope anything for me."

* * *

Sasuke had lied to his mother. He had not gone to Teyaki-san and Uruchi-san's shop. He could not. He was not in the mood to face them. He wanted to be left alone.

He just could not get Shisui's face out of his head. When was last time he had seen him? Maybe that day when Itachi told him he was quitting ANBU. There were so many questions, he wanted to ask yet there was no one to answer. His father would not give the time of the day and his brother in last twelve hours looked far away from him then he was ever. What had come upon them?

He had run away from the compound and was hiding in the forest up in the Hokage Mountain. He did not even have the courage to face his family.

 _Why did Shisui have to die?_

"Whatcha crying for?" a rough yet childish voice came from above him. Sasuke was sitting under a tree; the voice came from another tree beside it. Suddenly that person jumped near him. His frowning face leaned over Sasuke's. He grinned, "Well if it isn't the Sasuke Uchiha. Why've ya been crying here all by yourself? You should've called me. I'd love to see you make mess of yourself."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke forcefully rubbed the tears of his face then glared at the blond hair Naruto Uzumaki's blue eyes. "You don't understand anything, you ideate. Now get lost."

"Why?" the blond kid looked at him questioningly, "this is too fun to miss. I'd stay."

"No! Go away!" Sasuke shouted. There was foxy gleam in Naruto's eyes that he did not like. "I've already a lot of problem on my platter. I don't need you to bring more into it." Sasuke then tried to kick him in the shin. However, Naruto was too clever; he dodged the kick and laughed.

His amusement made Sasuke madder. He blindly attacked but Naruto was dodging it happily while mocking and taunting him. Unfortunately, one time Naruto landed wrongly on his foot and Sasuke was able to punch him. Naruto went crashing into a tree. He jumped up as soon as landed, his cheek swollen from the impact. Then he suddenly started to run at the opposite direction.

"Where're you going, you coward?" Sasuke shouted at him.

Naruto stopped in his track and looked back. Then he swung his tongue at him, "Who're you calling coward! You're the one who's hiding and crying like girl and not facing his problems." Then he was gone.

Sasuke looked after him for a while, dumbfounded. He could not believe that ideate was actually right. Sasuke was a coward. Instead of talking to his family he was here hiding.

He had to see them.

He too started to run. His destination the Uchiha household. This issue had to be taken care of. The moment he saw the gate of the compound his resolve harden.

The moment he entered through the gate, he felt ominous aura around the compound. Uchiha compound was usually very quiet place but to night it seemed quieter. Sasuke looked around. His shinobi-senses told him there were dangers lurking around every corner. His mind on the other hand was still fixed on the death of Shisui. Maybe his clan members were still mourning his death and that was why it was too silent here.

Sasuke walked to his home. When he reached the gate, he stopped in his tracks. There was no light in his house. That was wired. His mother never turned of the lights before everyone has went to bed. Sauke looked around at the other houses. There the light were of to out. Was there a massive black out in the compound?

He slowly opened the door to his house. It looked empty. He steeped inside and then smell of blood invaded his nose. He felt fear creeping into his body. The dark hall look like it would eat him alive. His Sharingun blazed in the darkness. There was genjutsu casted. He dashed around the house but found nothing. Not even any sign of blood.

He came outside. He sniffed the air again. The odder of the blood was to strong. It came from the Counsel hall. Sasuke ran towards it. However, the moment he went near it he felt the killer intent oozing out of it. He took a step back from the door. He was shaking head to toe. He carefully pulled out his kunai and looked at the door.

He very slowly entered the hall then stopped dead his track. There lay bodies of the Uchiha clan members, all bleeding out.

The smell of blood made Sasuke want to vomit. He had never seen anything like this before. He wanted to run away yet the thought of his father, mother and brother nagged him to get moving. He slowly walked far into the hall. Every time his lag touched body he screamed, then bend down to check if anyone was alive. So far, no one he found was breathing. He held onto the kunai with his dear life as felt the killing aura get stronger.

Why was this happening?

Finally came in to wide space were body number has lessened. There he saw a man standing in the dark. He knew immediately that was the killer.

"Who are you?" he stammered. He lifted his kunai high in the air. He was about to through it the person when the person vanished and appeared right in front of him. Sasuke grasped and fell back. His had touched something that started to groan. He slowly looked at it only to find his father laying there. It was dark in room but Sasuke could see him clearly in the moonlight coming from one of the window. Blood was every wherein his body.

Sasuke desperately looked around for his mother. He found her lying not far from his father, face down. Sasuke was about move towards her but stopped when the attacker stood before him.

"You should not go there, Sasuke-kun." The all too familiar voice murmured to Sasuke. His wide went wider.

 _It couldn't be._ Sasuke screamed in his head. This was not possible. He would never do such thing. "Brother?" Sasuke could barely utter the words, "Why?"

"Because they were pathetic. Because you are pathetic." Itachi Uchiha looked coolly at him. There was not ounce of the ever gentle and polite Itachi there. "The clan dependent too much on me, instead of doing something to improve themselves. You did too. I saw so much potential in you and you wasted by trying to be me. Don't you Sasuke-kun, you can never be like me?"

"I did those thing…."

"After I was done with them." Itachi kept saying, "I think you like my left over's, Sasuke-kun. You have no pride, no ambitions. You are not worthy of being called an Uchiha. I ought to kill you here and now."

Sasuke sobbed. Why was Itachi saying those hurtful things to him? What was wrong with him? Had Itachi felt this all along? "Brother, why are you saying this?"

Itachi kicked him. Sasuke went flying and then landed beside another dead body. Itachi then went to Fugaku and stabbed his katana into his eyes. "Watch carefully Sasuke. I'll everything you love apart. Maybe that will give you the drive to do something."

"You….You did not have hurt father for that reason." Sasuke shouted. He was angry now. He may not understand why Itachi did this but killing your family was wrong. He got up and attacked his brother with the kunai. Itachi dodged and then appeared beside him. He used the hilt of his Kanata to hit Sasuke's presser point in the neck.

"Huh….Pathetic as ever." Itachi watched as brother fell on the ground.

Sasuke glared at him and growled. His Sharingan clashed with his brothers, "I HATE YOU, Itachi!"

"Good. Maybe that will give you the drive to stop being so pathetic." Itachi's figure gleamed in the moonlight. He stood confident as ever and dark aura surrounded him.

"I'll get you for this." Sasuke was breathless.

"Oh! You are nowhere near strong enough to get me." Itachi's Sharingan sparkled, "But I'll let you live. You get stronger and then come after me. I will be waiting."

Sasuke's last site was his brother walking away from him.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Mikoto Uchiha looked up as soon as the door of her hospital room opened. Tsunade Senju walked in and smiled at her bitterly.

"How are you feeling, Mikoto?" Tsunade gently asked. Mikoto was looked tired and fatigue. Dark circles marred under her beautiful eyes. Her broken hands and ribs were not healing fast enough.

"I'm all right." Mikoto politely smiled. It not hid the storm that had gone over her. "How is my family?"

"Fugaku has come out of his coma but I've put him in sleep again. He will never walk and his Sharingan is destroyed. I guess its better then being dead." Tsunade looked her in the eyes. The Uchiha clan was one lucky family, ironically. If Tsunade had came to the village that week of the Uchiha massacre then this clan would have wiped out from the world. "Sasuke has yet wake up. I'd worn you Mikoto, after seeing all this Sasuke might never be the same person again." Tsunade sighed at the pained face of Mikoto. "As for the family, well, anyone in the clan who had their Sharingan is now dead. There's only four old couples are alive. They too are in vegetable state. I would not hope for them get up anytime soon."

"As for Itachi Uchiha, he's gone. The ANBU has been tracking him since that night, But he has vanished, puff."

That time a nurse came rushing in. "Tsunade-sama!" she was huffing, "Sasuke Uchiha has woken up."

* * *

 **A/N:** What a twist! Do you like it? I hope you do because I did. Now Sasuke Uchiha has been introduced. I wanted it to be bit more twisted but I did not. I liked better this way. This was is one long chapter. I took the original plot of Uchiha massacre and improvised it in my own way.

THis took me some time to right.

In here both Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are of same age, 7. After all they did born months apart but at the same year. Itachi is 14 while Shisui is 16. Yet they were the gallant soldiers who sacrificed themselves to protect their loved once. I salute to them.

I would like to tank those who have added this story to their favorite and following list. I can't the reviewers because I haven't got one.

And at last I'll ask of you to send me review and do add this story in your favorite and following list.

See you on next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4: Their Dreams**

The jonin gathered in front of the third Hokage and council. It was the day they would be assigned to genin teams containing three members. Some of them were looking forward to the fun they would have with their team while the others looked serious and some were bored or distressful.

Kakashi Hatake was bored. He hated this meeting. He did not want to be assigned to a bunch of snort-nose, pea-brained genin. He wanted to lie under a cloud and...

"Kakashi Hatake will be the teacher of team seven of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage's announcement stopped Kakashi's plans. It also bought grasps from the other members' mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, on the same team?" Asuma Sarutobi asked, "Add to that Kakashi Hatake. My, my! Hokage-sama. That is a good disaster in the making."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Asuma." The old Hokage snapped. "This is all about making a balance between the teams. With Sasuke's uncompromising mentality Naruto will be the only one to cope, while the others might cower and let him get away with things. Sasuke can keep Naruto in line."

"Now for team eight…." The meeting went on for a while. Kakashi stifled a yarn.

"Kakashi, stay for a while. Everyone else is dismissed." The Hokage let out a ring of smoke from his pipe.

Asuma, who was walking side by side with the said ninja, patted Kakashi's shoulder and walked of. Kakashi sighed and moved away from the door letting everyone else get out of the room. He stepped back to the Hokage, patiently waiting for his superior to speak to him.

The retired and then re-appointed Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi regarded the man in front of him with a mixer of worry and mischief. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja of Konohagakure, was never anxious by anything. Yet here he stood looking irate with everything around him.

"I am well aware that you do not find this situation to your liking." The Hokage stood up. He slowly walked to the ninja, "I have warned you when you decided to quite ANBU and became a Jonin, again, that you would have to mentor a team. Now be ready." He walked out of the room with Kakashi following him. "Your first pupil, Naruto Uzumaki is a bit of an odd sort…,"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with a dry cough. Someone somewhere was bad mouthing him at this time of the morning, he just knew it. He did not care though. He was in a good mood. Last night Iruka-sensei has passed him as a genie and Naruto Uzumaki was finally declared as an official ninja. Sensei even gave Naruto his own Konohagakure symbolized head-band.

He was one step closer to his dream.

His dream was to become the Hokage of Konohagakure, the ninja village hidden in the Fire country. And he was getting close. When he will be the Hokage the villagers, who always saw Naruto as vile thing, would finally love him. His parents who abandon him even before he knew them would also be ashamed of themselves. And Naruto would never be alone again, he was sure.

He was sure of it.

He yearned while looking at his bedside clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning. He still had two hours left before the orientation.

Today Iruka-sensei will assign Naruto and his fellow genin's into three-man teams. Naruto was not looking forward to that. He never got along with his classmates. They did not like him and he did not like them. But he had to have a team. Iruka-sensei said it was very important to have a team for genin.

He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He stifled another yearn while brushing his teeth. His eyes were still close, nothing a good splash of cold water could not fix.

Naruto poured hot water into the last bowl of instant noodles he had. It was a good thing last night that Iruka-sensei had taken him to Ichiraku noodle-shop or Naruto would have been left with no food today. He needs to shop. He counted the money he still had left (from working at the dry-cleaner shop) in his mind. He had to pay the rent too.

The two minutes were over. He picked the noodles up with his chop-stick and ate.

He wandered though, who were going to be his teammates. Not that he needed a team. But if he had to have one he would take Sakura Haruno.

 _Cute Sakura-chan!_

Even thinking about the name made him feel all worm and sweet. He desperately hopped that she was in his team. No other girl would do.

The second teammate he hopped was someone, someone like Shikamaru. _No, he was too lazy_. Maybe, it would be Kiba. _. Nah, he likes to fight too much._

Definitely not Sasuke Uchiha.! Even the name was disgusting.

Then maybe, what was the name of that fatty, Choji. _Or..._

* * *

The Hokage let out another ring of smoke and hold the pipe in his hand. They were now standing at the rooftop of the Hokage tower.

Kakashi wished he was anywhere but here. The way the Hokage described Naruto Uzumaki was enough to give Kakashi the understanding that Naruto was very immature. And there were still two to left. He focused on the Hokage who now cleared his throat and said, "As for Sasuke Uchiha..."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the sun glaring at him even in the early at the morning. It was everyday schedule for them now. Sasuke would wake up at the dawn from one of his nightmares (where his brother would use different methods to kill him each night) then have a cold shower (even if it is winter); after that his morning training would start where the Sun would be his companion while the forest will be his harmless enemy. Then he would do his daily chores and again he would return here and keep on training till his body could not take it anymore. It has turned out to be very effective plan for him.

There was still some time left before he had to go to the orientation. He was not looking forward to have a team. A team would slow down his progress. He had to get strong to defeat Itachi. It was his goal.

Kill Itachi Uchiha. Get revenge from Itachi for destroying his whole life.

Joining a team meant he would have go on with their pace. It would be very slow pace for him. He was better off without a team.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was time for breakfast. He packed his kunai collection into the small pouch. Sweat tickled down on his back. His shirt was wet. He one last time glanced at the line of burnt trees before walking towards his house. He was getting better.

At home every day was same. He would sit opposite to his father, who couldn't walk or see anything. His mother would be beside his father and would hand him everything he needed while never getting any appreciation. She was the only person who will chat on about anything. They would occasionally answer to her questions.

Today was the same. He bit into the fried fish while his mother told him about all the things she had done yesterday. He sometimes wished his mother would go back to being the woman who was wiser in the past than now. Now she just tried to fill the emptiness that resided in this Uchiha household for the past five years.

"Today is your team orientation." It was very rare for Fugaku Uchiha to say anything first.

Sasuke did not reply. He simply ate on. This was how they communicated with each other. His father would make statement and he would not say a ward in return. Sasuke had never talked to his father since that night; in fact after waking up in the hospital all those years ago, Sasuke had realized that he was not the same anymore. He talked less and trained to get stronger. His father had never appreciated his efforts before but he simply insulted Sasuke for not being powerful enough now; Sasuke of course has gained a tough skin. His mother had tried numerous times to amend the relationship between the father and the son. It had never worked. The parents only saw their son on meal times. Other than that they had no idea about his whereabouts. This was how their life was.

"I wander who will be your teammates?" Mikoto Uchiha cut in between father and son's not existing conversation. "What are your expectations, Sasuke-chan?"

"I don't need a team." However, it would be against the rules to have a one-man genin team. He would not be able to participate in the Chunin exam without a proper team.

"You must have Ino Yamanaka on your team." There goes his father with all this nonsense that Uchiha clan still had some power in this village. Does he not know that it is not up to Sasuke to decide who's going to be in his team and who's not? He even ignored Sasuke's reply. "She's from a prominent clan and has a unique Kekkei-genkai. She will be worthy of us." He was also very engrossed at the idea of marrying Sasuke even though his son was only twelve years old.

Sasuke could not take this madness anymore. He got up, food still unfinished. He ignored his mother's plea to come back and went back to his room to get changed.

He still wandered, who were going to be in his team as he changed into a new outfit. He did not want any girl in his team, they were weak. Ino Yamanaka was out of question. As for the boys, he could consider Shikamaru Nara; he was genius and had his own kekkei-genkai. That Inezuke kid was not bad. But he was very loud just like Naruto Uzumaki.

Speaking of Uzumaki, Sasuke did not want that boy anywhere near him.

Who else though?

* * *

Kakashi sighed in disappointment. Sasuke Uchiha did not seem like a team-player. He did not even want know about the last member of team seven. What was her name again? Ah...yes Sakura Haruno. An electric wave passed on his body. If he was right then she was that girl.

He also remembered his teacher's explanation as to why her biological parents were murdered. Late Minoto Namazika had told him that her parents were merchants who got into bad trade with the wrong people and were killed. Kakashi accepted this answer and vowed to never tell Sakura about this or make any contact with her unless necessary.

"I was told to never have any contact with Sakura Haruno."

"I am aware of it." The Hokage looked at him, "But I think Thirteen year is a long time to not have any contact. She was a baby when you two first met. She would never remember you. Moreover, you have a tendency to be nonchalant about a lot of things. I am sure you'll do the same in here. All you need to know about her is..."

* * *

Sakura Haruno looked at the long mirror for the tenth time this morning. Her Konohagakure head-band was still in place. Her red dress was wrinkle free and she looked good. She just could not wait for the orientation.

"Sakura!" Her mother's high pitched voice annoyed Sakura very much. "Get down here! The food won't wait for you all day." Sakura puffed looking at the mirror, "And stop looking at the mirror."

Sakura watched the door very thoroughly with mouth hanging open. Could it be that her mother had a secret ninja skill that made her able to see through the doors and walls? Isn't it something only the Hyuga clan can do?

"I'm coming." She looked at the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

Her father was engrossed in his newspaper but when she sat beside him he put away the paper. "Eat quickly." her father murmured while pointing at her mother who was at the moment busy at cocking.

Sakura understood that her mother was in a bad mood and her father wanted her to get out of the house before something happened.

Sakura cut the piece of egg her father had given her. She really wanted her parents to be excited for her today. After all from today she would be actually called a shinobi. Instead, her mother was always snapping at her while her father tried to stop the feud between them. He had failed miserably.

"I still don't see the point of you being a ninja." Her mother suddenly turned to them. "You first said that you'll only graduate in the academy. So why do you want to join a team."

"I want to clear the Chunin exam too." Sakura did not look up from her plate, "I can't just give up in the middle of it."

"See Kizashi-san! That's why I was against her joining the academy. She won't even listen to us anymore." Mebuki Haruno looked at her husband in tears. "Our daughter wants to get killed out there. You always give her whatever she wants. When she told us that she wants to go to the ninja academy, you let her. And now she's out of our hand doing whatever she pleases. She did not even go to a normal school like normal people."

"But I studied them as you asked. I've studied literature, science, history, geography and math. I even learned two different languages. What more do you want me to do?" Sakura had by then stood up and glared at her mother. Her father had given up on intervening. "Today is a very important day for me, mom. Can you stop fussing for one day? I'm supposed to be placed into a team. You didn't cheer for me when I ranked third in the graduation. Please be happy today." With that she left the house.

She was very disappointed at herself for screaming at her mother. But if only her mother would understand Sakura's feelings then this would not have happened. She wanted to be a ninja. She knew she could do it. She did not want do anything else, she did not want be anything else. Was that wrong?

The weather outside was very pleasing. Sakura enjoyed spring time very much. She came into the world in spring though her parents told her that on the day she was born a rainy storm happened in all over the Fire country. It had been two weeks since her birthday. She was twelve. In the world of shinobi she was already an adult. This is what Sakura wanted the most. To be treated like an adult. She had always been matured and brilliant than her age and finally it would be acknowledged.

Many people who knew Sakura stopped and greeted her happily. Every one of them were civilians like her family. Some of them even congratulated her for becoming a ninja. She was glad to accept them. They were happy for her unlike her parents.

She knew even though father did not show it, but he too was not happy about it. Her parents wanted her to study well and join their clothing business and then get marry to someone who was not a soldier. Her parents would always tell her that being a ninja ment that the person belonged to a shinobi clan like the Uchiha or the Hyuuga.

She was passing the Yamanaka flower shop. She thought about going in and has a talk with Ino Yamanaka, her former best-friend. However, they were still fighting over Sasuke Uchiha, who was liked by both of the friends and the other girls in the class. Ino used to be Sakura's savior against the bullies at the academy. Ino helped Sakura grow out of her shyness of her large fore-head. Soon Sakura realized she was very dependent on Ino and she decided to grow out of it. At the same time they both had developed a crush on Sasuke and that broke the bridge between them.

Speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura really wanted be in his team. He was so awesome and cool. Sakura was sure with her smart brain and beauty, in addition to Sasuke's handsome features and good skills; they would make a dream team. She was not sure whom she wanted as the third member. Any girl was out of question. She did not want them drooling all over Sasuke-kun. He might get annoyed by them. So it had to be a boy.

Both Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were in very bad terms with Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru Nara was very smart, he ranked second at the graduation right after Sasuke-kun but he was very lazy.

 _Then who?_

* * *

"Now you must be wondering why I told you all of this personally when you can figure them out on your own?" The third Hokage walked around the rooftop, looking down at the busy villagers.

Kakashi did not reply. He was sure the Hokage would state his cause all by himself. Kakashi just had to be patient enough.

"You have already heard that Naruto and Sasuke are very distrustful of each other. They both have great potentials yet they don't know how to reach it. You can help them through it." The old Hokage continued, "Naruto is a very persistent brat. A man with equal stubbornness such as you can only teach the brat something. Sasuke is the only Uchiha now who can use the Sharingan. You can teach him how to use it with your own Sharingan that you have been gifted by Obito Uchiha."

"And what about Sakura?"

"She has her own set of skills but her vision of the shinobi world is not very clear to her. You can clear it to her. You won't be disappointed by her." the Hokage turned to Kakashi again, "You better go. It is almost time for you to meet your team."

When Kakashi opened the door of the classroom where he was supposed to meet his team, the board-eraser fell on his white hair with a loud thump. The first person he saw was a blond haired, blue eyed frowning short boy who looks like a smaller version of his late teacher Minoto Namazika. The second person Kakashi was the miniature version of Itachi Uchiha. He must be getting old, seeing these boys made him nostalgic.

It was the third person with green eyes and pink hair in the room who stopped his heart though. The new born baby was now standing before him had turned into a twelve year old girl now. She still had her wide forehead. He wandered if that day he had known the girl actually turn out to be a ninja, would he have gone through all those troubles to save her. Because, she did not look like she had the energy to be a ninja. She could get killed in any major mission. Kakashi was shocked to see that she made it this far.

"Why are you so late?" Naruto's yelling brought Kakashi back from his reverie, "what's with that eye-patch?"

"I was helping an old lady whose cat climbed a tree." _No, I was actually spying on you three and I know you put the eraser on the door to punish me for being late._ Kakashi did not say them out loud. "We'd move to the training ground now. We can continue our introduction there."

And he was gone leaving the three dumbfounded students in his wake.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the pool-bridge, both Sasuke and Naruto were about to tear each other down. Poor Sakura was looking around nervously hoping for her teacher to appear and break this fight.

"Sakura-chan and I were just fine as a team. Why did you have to join too?" Naruto was holding Sasuke's collar tightly. He could stand this arrogant jerk.

"I don't want to be in a team with you either." Sasuke was pulling Naruto's ear.

"I don't want to be in a team with you either, Naruto!" Sakura also yelled at them suddenly, nevertheless, deep down her inner self was dancing in joy when she thought that Sasuke did not want be in a team with Naruto but he did say that he did not want to be with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi realized it was his time to stop them. Frankly he was impressed and a bit annoyed that these brats could cock up a fight in this short time. He had feeling that this team would be a danger magnet which was not healthy for his mental stability. He tried to remember if he had ever done something wrong to the Third Hokage, intentionally or unintentionally; because this seem like a punishment to him.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the three pre-teens with long sigh. He was so unused to the mentality of young children that he was sure he might end up killing them. He was supposed to know them yet he felt like he was in an unknown territory with three time-bomb-like enemy ninja waiting to get him.

"So tell about yourselves." He began, "Like what's your name? What's your dream? What you like or dislike?"

"Eh?" Naruto Uzumaki looked confused, "How are we supposed to that? Why don't you show us?"

"Well…" Kakashi stifled a yarn, "My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't really have a dream." A lie, _I want go back to the time I'd everyone I loved with me; but that's impossible so nobody needs to know._ "I don't like or dislike anything." A truth, because there is nothing to like or dislike anymore.

"That wasn't very helpful!" Naruto and Sakura Haruno both yelled while Sasuke Uchiha glared at him.

This was not going very well for Kakashi. "Now why don't you guys tell me something about yourself?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for this very late update. I wrote this chapter a month ago but I was stuck at the end. Even to this day I'm not satisfied with how this is chapter ended.

This chapter is about how Sakura and Naruto's life has been in the past thirteen years and Sasuke's life for the last five years. I did not wrote their about their drams at the end because I already explained it through the chapter.

Naruto was believes his parents had abandon him. He has to work part-time jobs to support himself. His dream is to be the Hokage of Konohagakure.

Sasuke has lost every bonding with his parents. He is obsessed with training to get stronger. He wants get revenge from Itachi.

Sakura's parents does not approve of her joining the shinobi lifestyle. She wants to be ninja yet does not understand what it means.

I hope this chapter summary will help.

If you like this please gives comment. Add to your following and favorite list.

See ya.


End file.
